Chorus of Song and Light
The Guardian Order of the Hospital of Shattrath (commonly referred to as the "Chorus of Song and Light") is a knightly order whose primary objective is to provide healing and protection to refugees in Outland, monitor Burning Legion activity, and police travel to and from Shattrath City. The organization also deals with paranormal or magical activity such as demons, mutants, zombies, ghosts, legendary creatures, and other such beings. History The official story of the Chorus begins in the Outland city of Shattrath during the campaign against the Burning Legion. A paladin of the Argent Dawn, Rory Raeth Ravniel, founded the Hospital of the Open Hand along with his wife, Adala. Their work established a hospital to treat the wounded and the sick. When Adala Ravniel died during the Scourge Invasion, her distraught husband placed an honor guard at the tomb to protect the good lady's remains. The morning after the funeral, Ravniel announced his intention to wander the world until the Light re-united him with Adala. The men were aghast that their leader would abandon them and his wife's legacy so quickly and begged him to stay. Having turned the duties of the hospital to an Aldor priest, Ravniel was resolved to leave in the morning. At sunset, various members of the Hospital sat together, trying to decide how to stop their leader from what was obviously a suicidal journey. A young knight, Garyn, climbed to the rooftop and began to tear down the sails that had served as their symbol in Shattrath. He sliced them into wide strips and called for some diluted pitch. When Rory Ravniel emerged from his home the next morning, he was met by the entire force of his soldiers and knights. Each man wore a rough new tabard made from a strip of sailcloth. The young soldier saluted his lord and explained that for the rest of their days, they would honor the efforts of his beloved wife by painting their badge black. Unable to prevent his departure, they pledged to continue his work wherever their aid was needed. It was only recently, the Council of Bishops approved the Guardian Order of the Hospital of Shattrath as an Order of the Church of the Holy Light for their services of compassion and healing along with their duty to protect their injured charges. The office of the Hochmeister was established, using a term once used in passing as a joke, and it is from here we find the Order recruiting new knights and healers. Purpose As with all knightly orders, the Chorus is dedicated to serving an ideal. They believe that, by providing a heroic example to the people of Azeroth, Outland and even Draenor, they can inspire and uplift them to do great things in their very own lives. They are paragons of honor, loyalty and strength, healing and defending the helpless and thwarting the wicked. Whether contacted at the Hospital by a person in distress or discovering trouble on their own, Knights of the Chorus are always seeking situations where they can be of help. The primary duties of the Chorus is to help and protect those who cannot protect themselves. They are healers first, yet are trained to defend their wounded and sick charges. Beginning in the Hospital of the Lower City, the Chorus spreads outward to areas of need. This may even include knights traveling far away from Outland, with permission, to Pandaria, Kalimdor, Northrend and elsewhere. The Mission There is another layer to the Chorus: the "Secondary" yet all-important duties of the Chorus expand their role from simple healers. They are also responsible for guarding Azeroth from outside invasion, such as the Iron Horde or the Burning Legion, whether from Outland or Draenor, protecting the Church, and alleviating suffering wherever they find it. Lessons learned from the Iron Horde invasion through the Dark Portal teach that forgotten gateways cannot be left unguarded, from either side. The campaign in Pandaria teachers a lesson that forgotten and ancient ruins may be reactivated for the purposes of nefarious plots. The Chorus tasks itself with the watch and defense of such ruins. As such, after the Hospital Guard, there are two more types of Knights in the Order, who are not generally known to the public: the Phantom Guard, and the Vigilants. Those who walk the Dark Paths make perhaps the greatest sacrifice of all in Azeroth. Theirs is a life spent in ceaseless vigilance against the inexorable rise of evil. It is neither for the faint of heart or faith. More than any others who pursue the knightly ways of virtue, they are most often truly alone. Organization As an Order of the Church, the Archbishop is the nominal head of the Order. He has the power to assign missions and control the funds, or at least goes through the motions of doing so. Closer to the truth is that the Council of Bishops of the Church of the Holy Light has direct influence, with Bishop Ahensa Ahnmyr having said influence over the Hochmeister, who actually manages all aspects of the daily operations. The Knights are, of course, the center and the heart of the Order. The Hospital Guard The public face of the Chorus are the Hospital Guard. The Hospital Guard are knights who perform regular patrols, prevent crimes and performs those duties of healing wherever the need in their encounters. Their byword is Compassion. Despite what the title may suggest, the Hospital Guard is not necessarily a stationary position. Hospital Guards are the "knights errant" who travel far and wide to defend the helpless, protect the innocent, and bring justice to the wicked if it is required. Though based in Shattrath, these Knights do not usually call a single town or area "home," as they feel the greater good is among the people they are sworn to heal and protect, not just the people in one city or town. The Phantom Guard Also known as the Kreuzritter or the Echoes, the Phantom Guard are the elite Knights of the Chorus, those who guard the Dark Paths against Demons, minions of Old Gods, and any other creatures who would seek to exploit others. The important element of the Oath for them is Faith for spending so much time in the shadows takes its toll. Vigilants The loners among the Order, these Knights guard ancient ruins and their byword is Loyalty. Vigilants are only drawn from the knights who have no family or other connections, as theirs is the most tasking. Only those with the will to survive without subsistence or support are fit to be Vigilants. After all, one cannot keep a family if one is never home. Acolytes These are the newest members of the Order, the eager ones who have not yet gone on a mission or who are still apprenticed to a Knight to complete their training. An acolyte may only become a full Knight when his or her master believes it is time. Knights cannot issue orders to other Knights' acolytes and, except in the most extreme circumstances, even the Hochmeister honors this rule. Laymen Like most Orders, the Chorus needs support from those who perform valuable and supportive services. These are usually people whose skills are so valuable that they cannot be risked on dangerous missions. They are treated with deference and respect. Ranks Officially, there are only two actual ranks among the Chorus' Knighthood: the Knights-Errant and the Senior Knights. Acolytes serve as 'squires' to the Knighthood until they complete their tasks and choose which branch of the Order to Serve. There are unofficial positions above the two ranks, but these are considered positions of responsibility, instead of authority. Seneschals are tapped to provide administrative support. The Master Knight is a public and martial ambassador, second only in prestige to the Hochmeister. The Minister is the ultimate authority concerning the Order and the keeper of all its secrets. The Hochmeister is the apparent highest authority in the Chorus. Acolyte Acolytes are those men and women who have been inspired by the stories and deeds of Knights and wish to become knights themselves. The Hospital can provide shelter for these acolytes until the acolyte is assigned to a mentor Knight (effectively, the acolyte is the knight's squire). Knight-Errant After the acolyte completes their apprenticeship, they advance to the rank of Knight-Errant. The majority of the Chorus consists of these knights. Regardless of which branch of the Order a knight-errant serves, they all consider each other equals. Master Knight Just as the Hospital Guard serves as the face of the Order at large, the Master Knight serves as the public face to patrons and those whom the Order has allied itself with. The Master Knight serves as a sort of martial ambassador, and the duties of the Master Knight includes being sent to attend parties when the Order is invited, goes to petition for funding from patrons and does much of the hobnobbing with various political entities. The position is currently filled by Corwin Eisendrachen, who also serves as Senseschal. Seneschal Seneschals are the 'rank most tedious' that exist primarily for administrative duties and tasks of the Order. Even though they are technically the officers of the Order, they are not so in the same sense as in a military. The Seneschals are most definitely higher in rank, but the ranking system is a lot less formal. After all, they are all the Chorus. Only two Seneschals reside within the Order, serving the Minister as 'Middle Management' of the Order's functional affairs. Charged with the mundane operations, they are quite knowledgeable about almost every aspect of the Order. Maze serves as Seneschal in Shattrath. Maze notable in that he is a layman in the Order, who serves as the Order's liaison between the Order and outsiders, such as adventurers and mercenaries. Corwin Eisendrachen serves as Seneschal and Master Knight from New Albion, in Outland. Corwin is considered the true authority in the Order, as he controls the finances, acts as Quartermaster, and is responsible for the majority of the Order's fiscal and managerial concerns. Minister The Minister is the ultimate authority concerning the Order and the Keeper of all its secrets. Currently, Marie-Claire, who resides at the Hospital of Shattrath, holds the position. Highlord The Highlord, or the apparent highest-ranking member of the Order, serving as its public face and biggest celebrity. While it is true that they hold most of the influence, even they are only aware of the secrets the Minister feels safe for them to know. Fauna Ariniel Sieger is current Highlord, though she uses the term "Hochmeister" in honor of the knight to whom she was squired. Territory and Offices Hospital of Shattrath (Clinic of Lower City, Shattrath City, Outland) New Albion (Shatter Point, Hellfire Peninsula, Outland) Affiliations The New_University_of_Stormwind. The Council_of_Bishops. The Reformed_Congregation_of_the_Silver_Hand. Shattrath City. The Aldor. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Holy Church Organizations